


Lefou's New Beginning.

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gaston is dead at this point sorry fellow Gaston lovers :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: Lefou is ready for a fresh start. Belle and Prince Adam throw a ball to celebrate the curse being broken. Lefou learns what happened to Gaston. Lefou and Stanley discover they may just be the perfect match for a happy and better life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in so long!! I'M BACK!! WHOO!! I'm obsessed with the new Beauty and the Beast, I can't get enough! So I obviously knew I had to write a fic! I hope you love it, I'm really proud of how it came out! :) ♥

It had been a beautiful day, full of happiness, celebration, and magic.

It was the day after the curse had been broken and all the town’s people had come to Prince Adam’s castle to celebrate Belle helping to break the spell that had turned the prince into a beast and all his servants into household items. 

The curse was broken now, Belle and Adam were in love and would most definitely be engaged soon. 

They had decided the best way to celebrate was to throw a ball. All of the town had been invited, and everyone was thrilled to be going. After all, when the curse had been broken they suddenly all remembered that the prince, his servants, and his castle existed. They wanted to celebrate that as well! 

Lefou was the most thrilled to be invited to the ball. He couldn’t believe that Belle and Maurice had forgiven him for all he had done when Gaston went overboard with his lust for power. 

Belle had seen him while the town was reuniting with the castle servants. He was sitting alone one of the steps that lead up to the Castle. He was looking away from everyone, looking almost lost in a way. Belle’s first thought was to ask what he was doing here, why was he still here? Why hadn’t he run away to look for Gaston? But then she saw the look on his face and she could tell he was lost and confused. She went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a bit before realizing it was her. He quickly stood up and faced her.

“Belle… I wanted to… I just-” Lefou began, not quite knowing how to word what he wanted to say. 

Just then, Mrs. Potts came over to them and gently took Lefou’s hand, giving it a sweet gentle kiss. “I would have shattered into a million pieces, if not for this man right here. Thank you child” Lefou smiled and lightly nodded his head. “No, thank you” he began, “You helped me realize that Gaston may be my oldest and dearest friend, but he just… isn’t good for me. It is definitely time to start a new.” 

Mrs. Potts smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek before quickly smiling over at Belle and then walking back to join everyone else. 

Belle looked over at Lefou with a pleasantly shocked expression. “I didn’t know you had helped Mrs. Potts. Is that really true? Do you really not want to hang around with Gaston anymore?” 

Lefou nodded, “Yes. I think it’s time for me to be my own person and think for myself. I know I’ll be a lot happier that way.”

Belle smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. 

Lefou hugged her back and couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was a huge relief to know Belle wasn’t mad at him for his mistakes.

Once they pulled out of the hug Lefou sighed, “I’m sure I’ll see Gaston again in a few days probably hiding at his house or somewhere. He probably won’t want to show his face around town for a while. Who knows, maybe I can talk to him and see if he wants to start a new too. If I am so lucky enough to be given this second chance then maybe he might want one too. I can help him with it, maybe…”

Belle’s face suddenly shifted from a pleasant smile, to an almost sad frown. She quickly forced another smile on her face and went back to join the Prince and all the others. 

Lefou had a feeling he knew why she had looked sad, but he decided to remain in denial. He had to have hope that Gaston might still be out there and might have hope of redemption. Gaston is bad for him, he knows that. But he also knew that he truly believed in second chances and Gaston deserved one too, even after all he had done…

 

Lefou had walked into the ballroom the next day and was completely in awe of everything he saw and heard. The music, the decorations, the laughter all around, and all the grand clothing everyone was wearing. 

He walked around for a while, talking to friends he saw around, having a glass of water, and just watching all the people.

He looked over by the piano and saw Mrs. Potts standing near it talking to Maurice, who was painting a picture. She was pointing over at Lefou. Maurice turned to look directly at Lefou, and for a moment Lefou thought he was going to angrily tell him to get out or something of that nature, Lefou wouldn’t have blamed him after all that had happened. But instead he smiled slightly, and gently nodded to him. Lefou nodded back. 

That’s when he knew he had both Belle and Maurice’s forgiveness. 

He felt a rush of happiness. This truly was a new beginning for him.

He continued to look around and he noticed his friend Stanley hanging out and talking with the Bimbette triplets.

The girls were all twirling in their dresses, showing off the details and skirts, while Stanley smiled at them and looked genuinely happy and pleased to be discussing their clothing. 

At one point, Stanley even imitated their twirling, pretending to be holding the side of a dress. Lefou couldn’t help but grin, he looked really nice and elegant. He wasn’t even wearing a dress and yet he still twirled better than the girls. Lefou kept watching Stanley before he realized he might look creepy just staring for so long. Right as he attempted to force himself to look away, Stanley saw him and waved at him. 

Stanley began to head over to him, and Lefou felt his heart beat pick up. That was new…

“Hey Lefou!” he began cheerfully, “I’m so glad you’re here!” 

“Me too! I still can’t believe that everyone has forgiven me after all I did…”

Stanley smiled warmly at him, “That was all Gaston, trust me nobody here blames you for anything. Besides, you know you made a mistake, heck we all made a HUGE mistake. But there is always room for a second chance, right?” 

Lefou suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach with the way Stanley was looking at him. 

“You’re absolutely right” Lefou replied. 

“By the way, I heard that midway through our battle with the castle, you switched sides. Is that true?” Stanley questioned. 

Lefou nodded.

Stanley did a happy little bounce, “Me too!!” 

“Really?”

“Yes! Do you see that woman over there?” Stanley said as he pointed to the woman standing next to the piano. She looked as if she was getting ready to perform a song. “Her name is Madame Garderobe. She was the Wardrobe! Well Tom, Dick, and I were attempting to fight her, and she covered us in fabulous clothing and before we knew it, we were all wearing these huge beautiful gowns, and makeup and-”

Suddenly Stanley cut himself off and looked at Lefou and whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

Lefou nodded.

“I LOVED it. The gown, the makeup, the jewelry, all of it! I felt amazing, I’d always been curious what wearing a dress would be like and it felt so glamorous. That’s when I realized it just wasn’t worth the fight and maybe the castle’s enchanted household items weren’t so bad after all. I went and hid in a hallway after that, found a mirror and just admired the beauty of the dress.”

Stanley looked down obviously shy about what he was admitting.

Lefou smiled up at the taller boy, “You know, I think you should embrace it.”

Stanley looked shocked. “Really?” 

“Yeah, who cares what others think. I know the villagers will think it’s odd that you like wearing clothing that is aimed toward women, but if it makes you happy then you should just wear it.” 

The look Stanley gave Lefou after that made the butterflies in his stomach do a flip. 

Lefou was starting to realize he really liked the way Stanley was looking at him…

Just then they were pulled out of the trance they both seemed to be in while looking at each other by the sound of music coming from the piano and the sound of Madame Garderobe’s singing.

Prince Adam and Belle both walked to the center of the dance floor and began to dance. They really were a perfect couple, Lefou could have sworn they were gliding across the floor, they made perfection look so effortless! 

More couples slowly began to join them on the dance floor. 

One of the village girls ran over to Stanley and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him onto the dance floor. 

Stanley quickly waved at Lefou before he was off, jumping right into the dance with the girl. 

Lefou chuckled to himself. Other than Gaston, Stanley was the boy most of the girls were chasing after. He couldn’t blame them, Stanley was very handsome. He always knew that, but for some strange reason, he was now really aware of Stanley's beauty …

A girl that Lefou recognized from the town then came up to him asking if he’d like to dance. Lefou agreed and guided her onto the dance floor, next to where Stanley and his partner were.

The dance was fun, it had been so long since Lefou had danced like this and he missed it. He had been too preoccupied with Gaston over the last few years, he never had time to go properly dancing. 

He and Stanley snuck a few smiles at each other throughout the dance, which made Lefou really happy. 

Then at one point in the dance, they were all about to switch partners like they had done a few time already, and Lefou was ready to grab the next girl by the hand and spin with her. 

But instead of guiding his partner towards Lefou, Stanley went towards Lefou instead. 

Before Lefou could even process what was happening, he and Stanley were dancing together. Spinning in a circle with their arms around each other. 

It should have felt awkward and wrong, but it felt right. 

They both looked into each other’s eyes the entire time they danced together, neither one could look away. 

Lefou and Stanley both knew in that moment that they wanted to always be in each other’s arms. 

A girl tapped on Stanley’s shoulder after they had danced together for about a minute. She smiled at them before taking Stanley by the hand and pulling him away.

Another girl who had been partner-less quickly jumped in to dance with Lefou.

The rest of the dance was nice, but all Lefou and Stanley could think about after that was each other…

 

After the ball had ended, all of the Villagers had headed back home. Everyone said farewell to Belle and Adam as they left, thanking them for a wonderful day and celebration. 

Lefou had stayed until the very end, just sitting in a chair in the corner taking the whole day in. He had looked around for Stanley but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He had probably headed back home a few minutes ago and Lefou probably just missed him. He had wanted to see if he wanted to head back to the village together…

Lefou noticed Belle walking over to him and he smiled at her.

“Thank you for throwing such an amazing ball, I had so much fun!”

Belle slightly smiled, but she wasn’t looking directly at him. She seemed to be looking down, really anywhere but directly at him. 

“Is everything okay?” Lefou asked concerned.

Belle sighed then sat down on the chair next to him. 

“Lefou… I wasn’t honest with you yesterday… I need to… I need to tell you something”.

Before she could continue, Lefou took her hand and sentimentally smiled at her. 

“Hey… it’s alright. I know.”

Belle’s eyes grew wide, “How did you find out?”

Lefou sighed, “I figured it out. I went back home yesterday and he wasn’t in his house, he wasn’t in his tavern, and he wasn’t at my house next door to him. I doubt he would have gone to hide in the woods. There was really nowhere else he could be. Plus the look on your face yesterday after I mentioned him… I put it all together.”

There was a moment of quiet before Belle spoke again. “I’m so sorry Lefou… I know he was your best friend and that you really admired him. He was completely self-centered and selfish, and let power consume him in the end, but he didn’t need to die. I wish it had all gone another way somehow…”

Lefou nodded, he knew Belle was being sincere. 

Lefou took a deep breath before asking the one thing he just had to know.

“Can you just tell me one thing? I don’t want to know how it happened, but was it his own fault? Did he lead himself to his own death?”

Belle nodded, “Yes… Adam almost did it but he refused to be a killer. After that Gaston lost track of where he was going and what he was doing and…” 

Lefou nodded, “Thank you for telling me Belle. Maybe he’s somewhere better now where he can get that second chance”.

Belle hugged him before heading back over to Prince Adam.

Lefou stood up too deciding that he should probably head back home now considering everyone had left already. But he only took a few steps towards the ballroom doors before he saw Stanley run back in, this time wearing a beautiful pink gown.

“Stanley?!” Lefou said surprised, “You look… you look beautiful!” 

Lefou had never seen Stanley with such a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you! Madame Garderobe is letting me borrow it! I told her all about what you said and she offered to let me wear it for a few hours! She may even let me keep it!” 

Lefou was so breath taken by this boy, earlier in the day he couldn’t explain it but now he understood. 

He had feelings for Stanley. 

Should he? Would this be okay? There was no way the village people would be okay with a boy liking a boy… 

Stanley interrupted Lefou’s thoughts by quickly taking Lefou’s face in his hands and quickly kissing him. 

Lefou froze from shock and excitement, he couldn’t believe what was happening!

Once Stanley pulled away, Lefou looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You kissed me…”

“Yup!” Stanley said happily, “Look, I know the village people won’t all be okay with this but I just… I really like you. I want to be with you and I’m willing to risk it all to be with you.”

Lefou’s heart had never felt more full, he had never been happier than in this moment.

Lefou had lost the best friend he had who turned out not to be good for him, but now he had something better…

He had Stanley.  
And Stanley was definitely good for him.

This was the start of Lefou’s new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
